Ash Ketchum/Sword
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon Anime and a trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master. Appearance Ash wears a new outfit that slightly resemble his original outfit. He wears a blue jacket with yellow outlines, while his undershirt resemble his sleeping clothes that he wore in Kalos. He remains with no gloves like he did in Alola. He wears indigo shorts with black outlines coming from each side of his shorts similar to his Ultra Guardian uniform and wears black sneakers with blue highlights and a white "X" on front respectively. His hat resemble the one he wore in Hoenn, and the PokéBall design is in a black shape of the letter C. Ash's sided spike hair has increased a bit and are sharper like they were before, his eyebrows and his spike hair tuft is larger than usually seen in previously. When he is not wearing his hat, his hair remains the same, only more smoother and shorter. Ash's two lighting bolt-like markings still remains slightly bigger like they were in sun and moon. His eyes are a bit wider than they were before. Personality Ash maintains his experiences from his previous travels. However, Ash is more overly excited to see Pokémon that he seen before in the past and ones he never seen before. Relationships Professor Sakuragi Ash meets Professor Sakuragi when he opens his lab in Vermillion city with him attending the ceremony. After helping him with his research, Ash accepted Professor Sakuragi offer to be his assistant in researching Pokémon more closer. Biography Ash heads to the Sakuragi Institute with his Mom and Professor Oak. Upon arrival, Ash encounter a Yamper who he try to befriend but got electrocuted from it instead. Ash then attended at the open ceremony, where he learns that the Legendary Pokémon Lugia was spotted at Vermilion city and attempt to battle Lugia. When arriving at the scene, Ash met up with a local boy named Go. Ash and Go were riding on Lugia while they were able to becomes friends after getting to know one another. After returning to the Sakuragi Institute, Ash and Go were exhausted then Koharu, Go's childhood friend and Sakuragi daughter, show up as she notice how tired they looked. Ash and Go then show Professor Sakuragi the information on Lugia that they collected and became assistants of the Sakuragi Institute.SS002 Ash and Go first assessment was to investigate the Ivysaur all over Vermilion City. Before investigating, Ash was given a smart phone by Professor Sakuragi then he and Go had a Rotom place in their phones as part of their Pokédex. However, during the investigation, Ash and Go had a fallout when he saw a Ivysaur in trouble. Arriving at a Gym being constructed, Ash and Go follow the Ivysaur along with their pre-evolve form Bulbasaur to the building. Follow the Seed Pokémon, Ash was able to climb easy but notice that Go was having trouble then decided to put his grudge towards him aside to help him climb up. Although it was a long way up, Ash and Go got on top of the building then witness them about to evolve. However, Ash and Go became shocked when Team Rocket show up to steal them. Ash had Pikachu battle Team Rocket as they were able to send them blasting off once again. After Team Rocket was dealt with, Ash and Go witness their evolution but was oblivious that Go was telling that he and Pikachu were amazing. Ash and Go brought their findings to Professor Sakuragi then somewhat apologies for their fall out from before. name="SS003">SS003 Pokémon On hand Traveling with Achievements Trivia *This is the first time Ash: **Works with a Professor. **Travels with only one companion. **Travels more then one Region during his journey. *This is the second time Ash wore a outfit that is not identical to the player character's outfit for Generation VIII. The first being the Advanced Generation series. Gallery Ash and Go Designs .jpg Ash Pikachu Sword & Shield .png Ash Sword and Shield.png References Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Champions